Christmas in 1980
by Messers Prongs-Lily-Prongs
Summary: Please do read this. Its just a really cute and funny one-shot fic but I loved it and hope you do to. Note: Its not Harry/Sirius love story, ewwww, they're just the two characters out of the Marauders, Lily and Harry that turn up the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas in 1980**

"Hey Harry!" Sirius exclaimed loudly in the doorway as Harry crawled towards him. Harry stopped at Sirius's feet and held his pudgy little arms up to Sirius who picked him. "Have you been a good boy?" Sirius asked but the little boy didn't understand. Harry tilted his head to the side with a misunderstanding look on his face.

"Pabpoot," Harry said. Sirius smiled and looked over his shoulder at Remus.

"He's been saying that for a month or two noe," said a familiar voice from the bottom of the staircase. Sirius looked up and saw James in the shadows, leaning his back against the wall with his arms and legs folded.

Then Peter entered and he gave a big squeak when he noticed Harry was hanging over Sirius's arms to Remus. Remus took him as James and Sirius headed towards each other. They embraced each other as if they were brothers. "I've missed you Prongs," Sirius said.

"Me too Padfoot," James said, letting go and looking at Moony "Hey Moony," he added, also giving Remus a brotherly hug. "Come here, you little squirt," James said, taking Harry. "Lily and I have been telling you, little man, not to answer the door, haven't?" he added to Harry, tapping his small son's nose with his finger. Harry realised he was in trouble because of the tone of his father's voice but he knew how to get out of trouble.

"Mummy!" Harry yelled.

"No, Harry be quiet," James said, "You're not allowed to yell in the house," he added, thrying to use another rule to protect from his wife finding out the rest of the Marauders were here, but too late. Lily was already coming down the stairs and looked very happy about something.

"Good boy, Harry," Lily said, taking a chocolate frog out of her pocket and giving it to Harry before she turned to James with a cheeky smile.

"You turned our son into an alarm!" James exclaimed.

"Yes, if you put it that way," Lily said, "If you attempt to leave this house or if any of your mates come and I don't know then that's what Harry will do," she added, "No matter, where I am,".

"Man! Lily that's a really good idea," Sirius said.

"Only problem is that Harry is turning into another Lily," James said, "And ones enough for me," he added quietly to Sirius but Lily heard him.

"Well as if I would let Harry become another James," Lily said, "He's already enough like you," she added.

"Well, come on in,". Everyone walked into the lounge room where there was a huge Christmas tree. "We've had to keep Harry out of this room because he keeps on trying to pull the tree apart," Lily said, giving James a glare that told everyone that James had taught Harry to pull plants apart. There were already a few presents under the tree. Lily flicked her wand and the tree was decorated. "And he likes smashing the decorations," Lily said as she fell into James's lap and they kissed each other on the lips. Harry was on the armrest and he started giggling and clapping his hands.

Lily and James grinned at Harry and James grabbed Harry from the armrest and sat him in Lily's lap. Lily started to tickle her son on the tummy and he started giggling. Sirius, Remus and Peter sat down in some of the other couches. Remus took a few small little presents, which he had obviously shrink to this size, out of his pocket and then he tapped them with is wand and they enlarged. "Thanks Moony," James said as he got up and took them off his friend and then he put them under the tree.

"Pesents!" Harry said, holding his hands out towards the presents under the tree.

"Harry, do you want an early Christmas present?" Sirius said, taking a small funny shaped package out of his robe pocket.

"No Sirius-," Lily said.

"It can't hurt him besides his real present is under the tree," Sirius said as James placed Harry on his lap.

"Sirius what's the point? Christmas is only two days away," Lily said.

"It won't hurt him honey," James said, sitting back down and then he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her on the cheek. Sirius handed Harry the present and Harry tore the paper off to find a toy black dog. Harry picked it up and cuddled it tightly. Then he looked up at Sirius with a grin and then he stood up with difficulty and he hugged Sirius. Sirius grinned from ear to ear and looked up at James. He was grinning as well.

Sirius then hugged Harry back and started to tickle him. Then without warning Harry crawled up the couch and slipped onto Sirius's shoulders. Harry gave Peter a fright when he passed him. "Come on Harry, leave Uncle Padfoot alone," James said, snickering as Harry started to tug on Sirius's hair. James got up and picked Harry up from Sirius's shoulders.

"Man Prongs, who taught him to do that?" Sirius asked grudgingly.

"Umm, he learnt that by himself," James said, "By getting into his high chair and crib by himself," he added, looking at Lily with a disapproving look.

"I did not teach him to climb things James," Lily said, glaring at him angrily.

"Well how else did he shut himself in his crib?" James asked.

"What?" Remus and Sirius asked.

Then Peter suddenly clutched his left forearm and stood up. "Toilet," he squeaked before he waddled off. Sirius noticed that he had clutched his left forearm.

"Yeah right, Wormtail," Sirius said when Peter was out of earshot. Harry suddenly yawned and snuggled up into James's chest.

"Bedtime," Lily said as Sirius, James and Remus also did small yawns.

"Come on," James said and all three Marauders marched up the stairs. "Oh you might want to watch out with Harry," he added, "He knows how to get in and out of his crib,".

They entered the nursery and James set Harry down in his crib. Harry stirred a little as James pulled the side up and it locked into place. They then left and Sirius and Remus entered the guest room and James went into the master bedroom. Lily was getting dressed when James put his arms around her waist and he put his head on her shoulder. "James!" Lily said with a startled voice and she jumped a little.

"Yeah," James said as Lily turned her head to face his and they kissed each other on the lips for what felt like hours, days, months and even probably years. Then they parted and James took his robes off and his shirt and fell onto the bed.

Lily sat down next to him and he used her lap as a pillow as Lily stroked his messy jet black hair. Then Harry started crying from in the other room and James stood up. "I'll get him," James said. He walked out into the hallway without a shirt on and he entered the nursery. "Hey mate," James said and he picked Harry up, "Its only been about half an hour, so whats wrong, hey?".

"Daddy," Harry said as he cuddled up into James's bare chest. James rubbed his small son's back as he paced the room. Harry soon fell back asleep. James put Harry back in his cot and pulled the side back up.

_Christmas Morning_

Sirius's snores filled the hallway as the door creaked slowly open and Harry crawled into the room. Sirius was sleeping on a camp bed, Peter slept quietly in the armchair and Remus was snoozing in the only bed in the room. Harry crawled towards Sirius, whose hair resembled James's and his mouth was hanging open. James appeared in the hallway and stopped outside the guest room when he saw Harry in there. Lily came out of the master bedroom and James turned around. "Lily," James whispered to her and gestured to her to come and see what was happening. They watched as Harry climbed up onto Sirius's chest. Sirius gave a big snore and a grunt. Harry then started to play with Sirius's nose and tongue. Harry tilted his head to one side in curiosity. Sirius's tongue wriggled and Harry removed his tiny hand from his godfather's mouth, giggling with glee.

"Uncle Pabpoot," Harry whispered into Sirius's ear, "Uncle Pabpoot!" he added a bit more loudly. Then Harry took a deep breath "Uncle Pabpoot!" Harry said louder, waking Peter up. He saw Lily and James giggling and snickering silently at the door and then quietly left the room as to not disturb their fun. "Uncle Pabpoot!" Harry said louder more, this time waking Remus up who did the same as Peter and he left the room. Harry seemed to be getting grumpier and impatient. Then his emerald eyes lit up happily and all Lily, James, Peter and Remus could hear was a drizzling sound before Sirius woke up with a jerk to find Harry on his chest and hot liquid soaking into his robes and onto his chest. Harry was grinning cheekily at him. "You peed on me," he said, looking at Harry with unpleasantness.

Then he heard loud laughter behind Harry and he looked around Harry to see Remus, Lily and laughing their heads off. Peter behind them looking like he didn't know whether to laugh or not. "Happy Christmas Padfoot!" James said, through his uncontrolled laughter.

**THE END**


	2. Letter From the Author (PLEASE READ!)

To all my dear readers,

Now a lot of people have been saying and asking how on earth Harry is able to do some things in this story when he is only five months old so I thought I owed you guys an explanation.

In my stories I usually use the same underlying facts and what not. Like for example in my story, _Blowing Fart_, Lily's friends: Heli, Kristie and Kirah are her friends from Hogwarts that I used in one of my other stories, _James Potter and the Last Chance for Love_, (The Marauders and Lily's seventh and last year at Hogwarts). It's still being painstakingly typed onto the computer from a book.

Well back to the point, in another story which is the sequel to my most popular fan fiction, _Lily and James Potter and the Life Back in Me_, which will be rewritten (the sequel I mean). Harry and Ginny's children: Christopher and Chelsea (twins), Sabrina, Zacharias and Timothy (triplets), James Jr., Sirius Jr., Lucy and Louise (quadruplets) and little Harry Jr.  
I know they aren't very creative names but I started this story literally straight after I wrote the prequel to this one that I'm talking about. It was years ago and I can't bare to change them now because that's how I know who's who.

Anyways in this sequel story the kids all mature quicker than normal babies which is explained to Harry by Lily, his mother. Children who are born to magical parents develop quicker than muggle children. They teeth earlier, they learn how to crawl earlier and all the other stuff.

This fact is my own creation, as far as I'm aware JK has never said this before if she has I apologise and will take my ownership off this factor of my story writing. And plus how boring would this story be if Harry wasn't doing all these things. I mean this story would just be a pile of ash.

If you have any questions feel free to send me a PM and I'll answer them to the best of my ability. Oh and the reason why Harry and Ginny have so many kids is explained in the sequal so please don't ask.

Cheers,

Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs


End file.
